Forgotten Sorrows
by KeybladeNinja
Summary: DemyxxZexion 3 You've been warned.
1. Hidden Truths

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter One: Exposed**

It's been about three months since the incident. Everything in Demyx's life shattered when a blonde little boy came up to him and called Demyx his father.

He couldn't believe Larxene would keep something so important from him, the fact that this child, Demyx Jr, was his. Demyx stood there shocked, the only thoughts running through his mind were _"How would Zexion feel? What would he say!"_

"B...but, when did we ever do anything!" Demyx shouted. He felt like he was going to faint, and hopefully never wake up.

"Demyx, it was so long ago. I didn't know how to tell you! You were so happy with Zexion; I didn't want to ruin that!" Larxene yelled. You could tell by the look on her face, she was devastated.

Demyx didn't know how to react.

"Please, Demyx… Don't say a word about this to anyone." Larxene pleaded.

"I won't, you have my word." He replied.

Demyx felt a flash of relief. As long as no one else knew, he was alright.

Marluxia was eavesdropping around the corner. Listening to every word, Larxene and Demyx said.

He told Zexion, **everything**. They were best friends.

Maybe that's why they call him a traitor.

~^~^~^~^~^~  
>"I see you had a child with Larxene" Zexion said angrily. He clenched his fists.<p>

"Y-yeah..." Demyx stuttered.

"And you didn't even tell me." Zexion practically shouted.

"I didn't even know until a few days ago. I'm still trying to get over it. I was going to tell you! It's just…" Demyx looked down. He couldn't even stand himself for what he did.

Zexion started to walk away.

"Z…Zexion!" He shouted. Demyx reached and gripped his arm.

Next thing he knew, Zexion quickly shook Demyx off and ran to his room.

Demyx didn't know what to do. He quickly ran to Zexion's room. "Zexion! Just let me explain!"

There was no response.

~^~^~^~^~^~  
>The Melodious Nocturne was sitting outside Zexion's room.<p>

The Pink Haired Assassin stood above Demyx.

"How could you do that to Zexion?" Marluxia yelled.

"Marluxia, just leave him alone. He's been through enough." Roxas interrupted.

Marluxia ignored Roxas and continued scolding Demyx. "I don't understand why everyone's defending you. You're the one who cheated on Zexion."

"Marluxia! Enough is enough!" Roxas yelled.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even know we did anything!" Demyx whined.

"Sure." Marluxia said with disbelief.

Demyx looked up at Marluxia. "You…don't believe me!" His eyes started to water.

"I don't know…but that's not a reason not to tell Zexion. Why didn't you tell him right away?" Marluxia said disappointedly.

"I was going to tell him earlier…but I just couldn't, I'm a coward." Demyx then walked away.

**End Chapter  
><strong>First fan fiction. Would mean a lot if you could review it? :3 Especially since it's the first chapter.


	2. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter Two: ****Love Hurts.**

It's been almost a week after the fight between Demyx and Zexion. The Melodious Nocturne kept himself isolated from the rest of the organization.

"Demyx, come on. You need to eat." Axel stated.

Demyx looked down at the floor. "I'm not hungry."

"Demyx, you haven't eaten anything in three days!" The Pyro argued.

Demyx's stomach rumbled. "I said I wasn't hungry!" Demyx shouted.

Axel sighed. "Come on, Demyx!" Axel demanded. He then started to drag Demyx to get food.

"Axel! Let go of me!" Demyx whined.

Axel grabbed a bag of chips and handed them to Demyx. "Eat." Axel demanded.

Demyx shoved the bag of chips away. The Nocturne didn't even respond.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Fine! Suit yourself." Axel yelled. The Flurry of Dancing Flames then stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Marluxia, will you assist me with a plan, and go out with me?" Zexion asked.<p>

"Um, sure!" Marluxia agreed.

Zexion had this evil look on his face. "Good." Zexion said.

* * *

><p>Zexion approached Roxas and Demyx.<p>

"I'm going out with Marluxia now." Zexion said to Demyx.

This was like getting shot in the heart to Demyx.

"Are you just trying to hurt him now? Didn't you think trying to make him jealous means you still love him?" Roxas asked.

"I do not love him; love is for the weak, which I do not wish to be." Zexion replied.

"But I'm weak anyways!" Demyx yelled then ran to his room.

"I hope you're happy now, Zexion." Roxas said harshly.

After realizing what The Cloaked Schemer has done, he looked down and walked away.

* * *

><p>Riku and Axel came up to Demyx.<p>

"Hey Demy." Axel said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Riku asked.

"I...I guess." Demyx said distractedly.

"Who were you thinking about~?" Axel sung.

"…Zexion." Demyx mumbled.

"…Thought so." Axel replied.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Riku asked. Riku, Axel, and Demyx have always been a close circle of friends. They do almost everything together.

Demyx still heartbroken over what Zexion told him earlier. _"I'm going out with Marluxia now." _Was the only thing he could remember**. **"Kinda…" Demyx replied.

"Do you need some time alone?" Axel asked.

Demyx nodded.

**End Chapter**


End file.
